1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor capacitor element, and more particularly, to such a semiconductor capacitor element in which in addition to a regular capacitance which is formed between a pair of terminals of the semiconductor capacitor element, the parasitic capacitance, at one terminal of said terminals is reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of semiconductor integrated circuits, recent years have seen a problem associated with parasitic capacitance in a semiconductor capacitor element which is used in a semiconductor integrated circuit; that is, the semiconductor integrated circuit malfunctions because of a deterioration of the waveform, frequency characteristics, etc. Hence, there is a demand for a semiconductor capacitor element which has a reduced parasitic capacitance.